toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
TojiTomo:Tournaments
are a venue for players to compete with the units of other players in a competitive combat scenario. Tournaments consist of seven-day events called seasons, where each Tournament season starts from 1:00 AM of Monday of each week to 11:59 PM of Sunday of the same week. (Times are at UTC+9.) Each season is further divided into four smaller intervals called terms. Participating in Tournaments consumes a resource called Battle Stamina, which naturally regenerates by 1 every 60 minutes up to a maximum of 5. Each battle in a Tournament, regardless of outcome, consumes 1 Battle Stamina. Tournaments worked under a ranking system that gave Promotion Points (昇格点) to players who have won against their enemies. There are currently six major Ranking Divisions, with the bottom four divisions further divided into three classes (級, kyuu) each. Each win gave 30 Promotion Points. As of Version 1.1.5, the Promotion Point system was retired in favor of the Match Score (試合スコア) system. The system works similarly to the Promotion Point system, but matches can now give bonuses to a player's attained Match Score in victories depending on the opponent's Combat Power and Tournament Rank. Players start under the Monkasei (門下生, lit., "disciple") rank, and eventually accumulate enough Match Score to advance to the Renshi (練士, lit., "swordsman-in-training") division. Beyond Renshi, however, the competition becomes fiercer, as climbing from 3rd class Hanshi (範士, lit., "top-ranking swordsman) to Shihandai (師範代, lit., "assistant instructor"), Shihan (師範, lit., "master instructor") and Kensei (剣聖, lit., "sword saint") divisions depends on a leaderboard ranking system based on a player's accumulated Match Score. Combat Mechanics Tournament combat generally applies the basic combat principles in the game. However, for obvious reasons, you cannot employ the help of a fellow player in your Friend List in Tournament matches. Enemy units will also be controlled by AI. Support Members can be used during each Tournament match, but only by the challenging player. To join the current Tournament season, players can open the Tournament menu through the main menu. The Tournament menu shows the number of days left in the current season, the player's current division, the amount of Match Score currently attained, and the current place in the leaderboards, if applicable. Tapping the red Opponent Search (対戦相手を探す) button opens a list of possible players that can be challenged, as well as their unit leader, Combat Power and current rank. (This list can be refreshed with a 15-minute gap between each refresh.) Tapping the blue Challenge (挑戦) button to the right of a desired player begins the match. Member Conditions As of Version 1.1.5, a new mechanic called Member Conditions was introduced. This enforces periodic changes to a character's performance when used in Tournament matches. There are two main kinds of Member Conditions: Perfect Form (絶好調) and Insufficient (イマイチ). Characters that are in Perfect Form receive certain bonuses in certain Parameters, while those who are Insufficient will receive minor but noticeable penalties to their Parameters. Every Term, up to five characters are designated as in Perfect Form and another five characters are designated as Insufficient. The Parameters affected by Member Conditions may vary. All Main Members under a particular character are affected by Member Conditions. Tournament Rewards At the end of each Tournament season, each player's Match Score and current ranking are tallied, and all participating players receive rewards in both Gems and Achievement Titles based on the rank they attained at the moment of tallying. These rewards are sent through the player's Present Box. These rewards cannot be received by players who have not participated in a Tournament season. Category:Game Content